100 Themes of a Romance
by PrajnaK
Summary: Cute, short and romantic! Serena/Darien moments - mostly one-shots. Please review! I really like hearing what people think about them. Enjoy!
1. Stars

_I didn't do this for a challenge, just for the fun of it._

_I really want to know what you think.

* * *

_

34. Stars

Words: 291

Serena smiled as she walked barefoot in the grass by the lake. She always loved coming here when the stars were just about to wake up and grace the sky. The park was so quiet at this time of night... so peaceful.

Serena sat down on the soft earth and leaned back on the heels of her hands. She closed her eyes as the final warmth of the setting sun graced her face.

Her reverie was interrupted by the most obnoxiously seductive voice.

"What are you doing here, Meatball Head?"

She sighed, having known the previous silence was too good to be true. She turned up to him, "For your information, I'm waiting on the stars to come out so I can make a wish."

"Oh? And what will you wish for?"

Serena grinned and looked back up at the sky as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to wish for it to rain chocolate on Saturdays."

Darien laughed as he sat down next to her, "Seriously?"

She opened her eyes and glared over at him, "Of course not. Though, I will admit it would be nice... "

"So? What are you really wishing for?"

She turned her head back up towards the sky, "Don't you know that if I told you, it wouldn't come true?" She curiously peered over at him from the corner of her eye, "What are you doing here, other than annoying me?"

Darien shrugged, "Well... I guess I'm going to wish on a star, too."

She frowned over at him, "What could you possibly need to wish for? You have everything."

He watched her for a moment, his stare sending a tantalizing shiver down her spine, before the most beautiful smile touched his lips. "I don't have _everything_…"

* * *

_Please review if you enjoyed it!_


	2. Puzzle

98. Puzzle

Words: 337

* * *

"Are you seriously going to do this?"

Darien stared at the box in his hands and nodded slowly. "I'm seriously going to do this."

Andrew blinked at his friend and then noticed a cheerful blonde skipping into the arcade. He looked over to Darien, "She's here..."

Darien suddenly got a nervous blush on his cheeks and shoved the box into Andrew's hands, "Give this to her for me!"

Andrew opened his hands and dropped it back on the counter, "Oh no, no, no. This is your crazy idea. You give it to her."

"Give what to whom?"

Darien silently gulped and shoved the box at Serena, "Here, Meatball Head. Some guy wanted us to give this to you."

She frowned and took the box, "What is it?"

Darien shrugged, "He didn't tell us."

They both watched as she made her way to a booth. After a moment they both heard her dump the contents of the box onto the table.

Darien dropped his head onto the counter, groaning.

Andrew simply chuckled, "How long do you think it will take her to figure it out?"

***1 hour later***

"Darien , calm down… You're sweating."

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous! Is she done _yet_?! Go and look!"

Andrew rolled his eyes. He walked over to the booth Serena was hidden in and peered over the tall seat. To his surprise, however, he saw the entire puzzle complete. He had to restrain his laughter when he saw what was written on it.

_'Meatball Head,_

_Your laugh makes me smile._

_Your smile makes me laugh._

_Your eyes make my heart_

_feel things it never has._

_Forgive my teasing, _

_accept my plea,_

_You just look so cute_

_when you're angry.'_

Andrew saw Serena shake her head, lean back in the booth and glance at her watch.

He heard her smirk, "'Meatball Head'… For that, I think he can wait a bit longer... another 30 minutes should do." Then he heard her giggle and squeal.

Andrew walked away shaking his head, muttering under his breath, "Women."

* * *

_Hehe, I particularly loved this one._

_Review if you did, too!  
_


	3. Fairy Tale

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty._

_I'm sorry I didn't update A New Life last week, I have been extremely sick.  
I'm just updating this so I can get something posted this weekend - **It's my birthday tomorrow!**_

_  
But if you want to see what I'm up to when I'm not writing, I am on **LiveJournal **almost every day and would love for you to add me. :)  
_

_That way you can keep yelling at me to work on my other stories! haha_

_The link to my LiveJournal is in my FanFiction profile :D_

_ If you would like to add me, just simply comment on my 'Friends Only' entry and tell me you're from here._

_Hope to see you all there and I hope you enjoy this short tale._

_Please review!  
_

* * *

Fairy Tales

Word Count: 282

He sheathed his sword as he ascended the stairs, his breath quickening at the thought of rescuing his Sleeping Beauty. When he reached the top, he made his way to her side. Kneeling next to her bed, he gazed down at her serene countenance. Long golden hair delicately framed her petite form, while porcelain skin gently reflected the brilliant glow of the setting sun. A single red rose, contained within her graceful fingers, was the only adornment against her austere ivory gown.

He tenderly cupped her ethereal face with his hand as he leaned forward, his lips lingering above hers. Closing his eyes, he sealed their illustrious fate with a kiss - a kiss that would awaken the beautiful princess lying before him. He drew back and watched as her eyelids leisurely opened and her sparkling azure eyes turned towards him.

A smile graced her lips as she lovingly stared up at her rescuer, his ocean-blue eyes partially concealed by his ebony hair. "Prince Darien…"

"My love," his deep voice sending a tantalizing shiver down her spine, "from this day forward we shall forever be together as one." An alluring smile from him caused her heart to flutter before their lips united once again.

~*~

Serena smiled dreamily as she shut her book of fairy tales and held it close to her heart. If only her dreams of being together with Darien could escape the fairy tales and actually come true.

~*~

Darien looked over at the smiling blonde sitting in the booth. He let out a heavy sigh as he took another sip of his coffee, wishing more than anything that he could, just once, be the source of her happiness.

* * *

_So what did you think??_

_Please review!_

_And don't forget, if you have Livejournal, please add me :)  
_


	4. Advertisement

_I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

_

Advertisement

Word Count: 516

* * *

Darien dropped his book on the counter and grumbled, looking over at a table with 5 noisy girls. "What are they giggling about? I can't study!"

Andrew shrugged, "I think they're looking at the paper."

Darien raised his eyebrows, "The _news_paper? Oh, I have to see this." Darien got up from his chair at the counter and walked over to the booth that the girls were occupying. When he got closer, he was able to hear the last part of their conversation.

"-ook at Sere's legs!"

"What are you talking about MY legs for, Mina?! Look at yours! And your hair!"

"Lita, when you tilt your head to the side like that, you have a beautiful long neck!"

"Thanks! But look at Raye's flawless skin!"

"No, look at Amy's hair! Amy, girl, you should definitely curl it more often."

"Hey, Meatball Head and Company, could you keep it down? Some people are trying to actually be productive."

Serena simply rolled her eyes, not taking her eyes off of the paper, "Darien, this is an Arcade. If you want to be productive, go to the library."

Darien blinked and frowned. Her response was so surprising. Not only did she not yell at him but she also had a point. He glanced down at what she was devoting her attention to and snatched it out of her hands to look at it, ignoring the chorus of responses he received.

"HEY!"

"Give that back!"

"Drop it, buster!"

"Please, Darien, may we have it back?"

"Get your own paper!"

Darien didn't listen to their additional complaints. In fact, he couldn't hear anything. All he could think about was what was in front of him: an advertisement for a charity event. However, this particular charity event was where you could buy tickets to dance with the ladies shown in the ad. Before the newspaper was snatched out of his hands, he caught a glimpse of Serena in a beautiful gown that tapered diagonally across her gorgeously long legs.

Darien had to compose himself quickly and motioned to the article. "You guys decide to play dress-up or something?"

Serena rolled her eyes again. "For your information, this is for a respectable charity ball."

Darien smirked. "And people are actually going to pay to dance with you? Or actually, in Serena's case, they're going to pay to have you trip all over them?"

Mina pouted. "They're giving us dancing lessons!"

Darien laughed as he walked back towards the counter to collect his books. "See you later, Andrew!" He glanced back towards the table of girls before leaving the arcade and heading across the street to the convenient store. When he walked in, he made his way towards the newspaper stand and stared down at the picture of the girls, feeeling himself getting jealous at the thought of anyone else dancing with Serena. He snatched one of the newspapers up and pulled out his cell phone to dial the number on the front.

"Yes, I would like to buy all of the tickets for Serena Tsukino please... Yes, all of them."

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder what will happen at the charity ball?_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Fortune Cookie

_I know you all are expecting the sequel to the last drabble, but I'm considering on  
making that into a short story! So, I'll keep you guys updated on that :)  
_

_Hope you all enjoy! _

_Please review :)_

* * *

**Fortune Cookie**

Word Count: 277

"What does it say, Serena?"

The young blonde grinned as she tore open the package and cracked her fortune cookie. She always took these things seriously and they have never failed her in the past. Yanking out the small white paper held within the cookie she unfolded it and took a breath. "It says 'Open your heart the next time you run into true love'."

Molly looked puzzled. "Well that's certainly a weird way to put it. It makes it sound like it happens every day!"

Serena smirked. "Maybe it's the whole Chinese-to-English translation thing or something. 'Cuz one thing is definitely for sure: I do _not_ run into my true love every day!" The girls gathered their bags and walked out of the Chinese restaurant. As they exited the doors, however, Serena collided with a very tall wall and found herself on the ground.

"Aw, hey Meatball Head! I was wondering if I would have to come up with some reason to make fun of you when I saw you today but, as usual, you just make it too easy on me."

Serena brushed off her bottom as Molly helped her up. Glaring at her sworn enemy, she crossed her arms. "You know, Darien, maybe I keep running into you because you're just obnoxiously large and take up too much space!" Ignoring Darien's laughter, she turned around and stormed off down the sidewalk.

When Molly finally caught up to her, Serena slowed her pace and shook off the encounter with Darien. "_ANY_way, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there's no way I wouldn't recognize my true love; especially if I saw him every day!" Serena sighed whimsically. "When I see my true love, my heart will know immediately. I'm sure of it."

* * *

_Ha! Shows how much Serena knows!_

_Again, please review! :) _


End file.
